Roommate Jumble
by blinkie
Summary: Yzak kicks Dearka out of their room. Now Nicol must room with Yzak, and Athrun with Dearka, but neither wants to! For the sake of their health and sanity, Athrun and Nicol plot to bring the two together again. Some mild Yzak x Dearka fluff later.
1. Nicol Evicted!

**Author's Notes: **Hi, **blinkie** here again. This is a friendship fic on Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka, with some mild Yzak/Dearka. Hope you like it ;p

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own Gundam Seed/ Destiny and/ or its characters. They are owned by their creator Yoshiyuki Tomino.

**Chapter 1**

The _Vesalius_ had finished the first half of routine space maneuvers and was headed to the PLANT space colony Telos for restocking. Inside the ship, the mood was nothing remotely close to respite though.

"Nicol," Athrun called from his desk when he saw the green-haired youth flit past the open doorway. "Hey Nicol, come here. You're gonna love this."

The green-haired youth returned and poked his head in the room he shared with Athrun. A curious expression lit his face. "What is it, Athrun?" And to that, Athrun gestured broadly to Nicol's bed. Nicol's brow furrowed and he stepped into the room.

"Oh no, they're at it again," Nicol groaned unhappily, realizing that on the neat bed he'd made barely an hour ago lay a haphazard tangle of Dearka's pillow and blanket.

Athrun sighed. "Tell me about it. You should've been here when our ice prince dumped them here." He pointed to a slight dent in the doorframe. "See that? It's courtesy of Yzak."

Nicol flopped on Athrun's bed. "Dearka doesn't have issues. It's Yzak who's usually erratic."

Athrun looked at his currently "evicted" roommate with concern. "And you're going to room with him again. Last time you did, it wasn't very pretty."

Nicol wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'd rather not remember it, Athrun. I'd like to sleep without nightmares."

Athrun smiled apologetically. "Right, sorry. And that's one of the reasons we need to get them together again."

Nicol glanced at him, smiling wanly. "Oh yeah, it'll not be easy for you either, right?"

Athrun chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. With Dearka's rants and sob stories, I'm sure it'll be another sleepless night. Thank God it's just one more night before we reach the colony."

"Yes, but what about if they're still mad at each other when we leave? We should get them together again. For our health and sanity," Nicol stated seriously.

Athrun nodded. "And I think I have a plan," he said after a lengthy pause. Eyes twinkling, he outlined his plan to Nicol.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nicol knocked twice, then entered the room Yzak and Dearka once shared. He saw the stripped bed and headed for it, setting his pillow and blanket down. Yzak did not once lift his head from the book he was reading.

Nicol cleared his throat. "Uhm, Yzak?" he started. There was no response. Nicol approached and gingerly tapped Yzak on the shoulder. "Yzak, excuse me?"

Yzak's eyes shifted with deliberate slowness from the book he was reading to Nicol's face. "What." he said testily. It wasn't a question; it was a warning that said "_if I don't like what's coming, I'll kill you_."

Nicol gulped and almost backed out, but he remembered that the alternative of rooming with Yzak for an undetermined period of time was even more horrible. He forced a smile and spoke:

"Uh, you know we're landing on the colony tomorrow. And. Uhm. Lacus Clyne will be making an unscheduled stop…" Nicol noticed a faint spark of interest in Yzak's eyes, so he continued. "We were all invited to come. So…"

"Who's 'we'?" Yzak interrupted rudely. "If the blond idiot is coming…"

Nicol shrugged. "I think he was _invited_, but I don't know if he's going," he continued carefully. "He's not a very big fan of Ms. Lacus anyway," Nicol hazarded a guess and was relieved when Yzak agreed.

"That tone-deaf jerk doesn't know _real_ music," he said haughtily. "All right, I'll be there." Nicol broke out into a huge smile.

"Great! It'll be fun!" With that, he scurried out the room to tell Athrun.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Athrun, meanwhile, was running a different version of the story but was having trouble convincing Dearka to come with him to meet "Lacus".

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood," Dearka said glumly. He was sprawled on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "It's your date with her for crying out loud. So why should I be there?"

"Aw, come on Dearka. I want you there. No, it's more like I _need_ you there. Lacus and I don't really know each other, and having a go-between like you will make things smoother." Athrun pulled a wry half-smile. "From what I hear, you're excellent with the girls."

Dearka shifted his gaze to Athrun, eyebrow cocked in a look of mockery. "The great Zala's a wuss with girls? Come on, you're kidding me."

Athrun shrugged and forced a smile. "Not as good as you, I would guess." It galled Athrun to pretend he needed Dearka's help and he didn't know how much longer he could put up with the charade. If Dearka didn't agree soon, he would throttle him, tie him up and _drag_ him along.

Dearka rolled his eyes, snorting. "Whatever man. Fine, I'll go. Like I'm doing anything important tomorrow night anyway."

Athrun grinned widely. "All right. You're doing me a _big_ favor, Dearka." He stood and left the room to look for Nicol.

**TBC **

I've got the second chapter coming. I hope you like this! Reviews are appreciated ;p


	2. Roommate from Hell

**Chapter 2 - Roommates from Hell**

This was the plan: Since they would be allowed to disembark once they landed on the colony, they would check into individual hotel rooms "reserved for Lacus Clyne's guests", which would actually be secretly reserved beforehand by Athrun. Nicol and Yzak would check in an hour earlier than Athrun and Dearka so the two enemies don't know they're staying in the same hotel. If they did, it was sure that one of them would be suspicious of the entire set-up.

In the evening Nicol would take Yzak to the hotel bar to wait for "Lacus Clyne". He would get Yzak as drunk as possible while waiting. Athrun would meanwhile bring Dearka to the other end of the hotel bar to wait for Lacus, and likewise get the blond plastered. When the two enemies were drunk enough, well, things would play out as expected.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Once the voice over the public address system announced it was safe to disembark, Nicol broke into a huge grin. His night in Yzak's room had been uneventful save for one scary episode in the middle of the night.

_Nicol had been sleeping curled under the covers when Yzak stormed in and hurled a thick bundle of instruction manuals at Dearka's bed. _

"_The nerve! Why should I take care of the messes this fuckin idiot makes! Am I his fuckin nanny?! People!" He began kicking the mattress and spewing profanities. _

_Nicol started when a heavy object came crashing onto his pillow, missing his head by mere inches. By the light that spilled from the hallway into the room, he saw a livid Yzak kicking the bed in a rage. Nicol sat up and frantically waved his hands in front of him. _

"_Yzak! It's me, Nicol!" he shouted. "Stop it!" Yzak had looked stunned when Nicol spoke and promptly stopped in mid-kick. His brows had furrowed and he turned and left the room in a huff, but not before a venomous "Fuckin idiot!" spewed from his lips._

_Nicol had slept fitfully since then._

The younger boy grabbed his overnight bag. "Yzak, are you ready? Let's go!" He smiled at his roommate and all he got was a sullen look in return.

"What kind of idiot suffocates himself under the covers anyway?" Yzak bristled.

Nicol felt his smile falter. "I like to sleep that way," he replied. The youth knew this was the closest thing to an apology Yzak would give him. "Uhm, I'll wait for you outside." With a tentative wave he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun did not fare well last night either.

_Dearka's restlessness prevented Athrun from any decent sleep. Dearka would not, or could not, sit still. He flitted from his bed to the desk, then to window, staring out for a few minutes, then he left the room and promptly came back to pace, muttering to himself. This kept on for ten minutes until Athrun, who had been reading on his bed, politely asked him to sit down as he was getting distracted. Dearka complied and picked up a magazine, but he kept picking up and putting down magazines one after the other, just flipping through them. _

_Athrun had been trying to ignore the racket Dearka was raising but deciding he couldnt he turned to sleep, but then Dearka decided to play his radio. It was soft enough, but it was tuned to a heavy metal station, and Athrun could hear the thunderous beats of the drums and bass as well as the screeching vocals. It didn't help that Dearka was singing along. Thoroughly annoyed now, he sat up._

"_Why don't you just **go** talk to him?" Athrun asked through gritted teeth._

"_Huh? Talk to who?" Dearka asked innocently.._

"_Yzak!" Athrun stressed, exasperated._

_"What?" Dearka raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? Like **he's** worth my time," he replied in a huff. _

_Athrun rolled his eyes. "All right fine. Would you turn down the radio instead? I can't sleep." _

"_Oh, this is bothering you? Sorry." Dearka turned the radio off…and promptly began through his magazine-flipping again._

_Athrun groaned, pulled a pillow over his head, and vowed to get Dearka back in Yzak's room ASAP._

Athrun sighed as he saw the mess on Dearka's side of the room. Magazines were lying on the bed and scattered on the floor. A tumbler lay on its side. Headphones were tangled around the unmade blanket. His roommate wasn't anywhere in the room.

"I'll be glad when this is over!" he said, picking up his bag and heading out the room.

**TBC**

**How was it? I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! ;p Extra thanks to Lord Ma-koto and Shuri-san ;p**


	3. On Love Lessons and Eavesdropping

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to **Lord Ma-koto **and** SlvySoleAlchemist **as well as all **Yzak/Dearka fans!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own Gundam Seed and/or its characters. They are property of Yoshiyuki Tomino.

**Chapter 3 - On Love Lessons and Eavesdropping**

"Yzak?" Nicol knocked on door 503. The door violently flew open, a glaring Yzak standing just beyond it.

"It's about time!" he growled. "We're late."

Nicol looked at his watch. "No we're not. We have five more minutes."

"Too close for comfort," Yzak replied, stepping out and pulling the door shut. "In case you haven't noticed, it'll take more than five minutes to get down this gargantuan hotel." He strode down the gilded corridor so fast that Nicol ran to catch up. The younger boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Say Yzak, dare I say you seem excited about this?"

Yzak turned and glared at him. "Bite your tongue. I am _not_."

Nicol shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"I happen to find her a very talented singer, that's all," the ill-tempered youth spat defensively.

_Whom you're not going to meet, sorry. _Nicol felt a small pang of guilt at the deception they had planned, but he shrugged it off. _For our health and sanity!_ Nicol cheered himself on.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Athrun," Dearka whined. "I'm sleepy."

Athrun rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off Dearka. "Gimme a break Dearka! You've been sleeping since we got here!"

"Can I help that I'm a growing guy?" Dearka swiped at his blanket but Athrun held it high above his head. Graoning, he buried his head under his pillow.

"You're a growing guy? Yeah, you need to grow up," Athrun replied, snatching the pillow as well. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh you sound like my mother!" Resigned, Dearka rolled out of bed. "How'd you get into my room anyway?" he asked peevishly. The four youths had separate bedrooms in the hotel.

"I have my ways. Go. Prep up now." Athrun waved him off.

"Dude, you sneaking into my room, how do I know your intentions for me are _pure_?" Dearka asked cheekily.

Athrun resisted an urge to wrap the blanket around Dearka's neck and strangle him. "You don't. But you might find yourself in a nice little crime scene if you don't hurry up and. Get. Dressed. Now." _How does Yzak manage to put up with this guy!_ Athrun thought in exasperation.

"Fine, keep your pants on, I'm going." The blond trudged into the bathroom.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

At the hotel bar, Nicol and Yzak were seated in a booth at the back. They had been waiting for an hour already, with no sign of Lacus Clyne anywhere.

Nicol was getting fidgety. Twice the waiter had brought cocktails to the table and twice Yzak had ignored them, stating he doesn't drink, settling on munching on the _hors d' oeuvres _instead. The tray was almost empty. The sparkling colorful glasses of alcohol were not.

_I should get Yzak to drink or else this plan won't move, _Nicol thought desperately. He took a glass and held it up.

"Hey Yzak, let's toast!"

"Toast to what?"

"To…meeting Lacus Clyne!" Nicol replied cheerily.

Yzak snorted. "She isn't _here_ yet, dumbass. So we haven't _met_ her yet."

"No, I meant to meeting her _soon_!"

Yzak checked his watch disdainfully. "It's past an hour already." He tried to keep a bored expression but he was getting worried. He adored Lacus Clyne and really wanted to see her. Although he abhorred waiting, he'd wait for Lacus Clyne. His patience was wearing thin though.

"I'm sure she's coming. Maybe she was mobbed by fans." Nicol tipped his glass towards Yzak. "Toast?

"No thank you. I'm going for a walk." And before Nicol could stop him, he stood and strode off to the other end of the bar…

…ending up a few feet away from a dimly-lit booth where a wavy-haired blond and a blue-haired youth sat, facing him. Dearka and Athrun.

Yzak's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blond's smiling mug, and he was about to march away when Dearka put his arm around Athrun's shoulders.

Yzak goggled. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. Still that arm was around Athrun. He felt his blood start to boil and he slipped behind a huge potted plant, watching them. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but boy they were getting comfortable! Laughing so hard that the other diners were frowning at them!

_And why is that arm still around Zala?_ Yzak seethed. He saw Dearka stroke and squeeze Athrun's shoulder. Athrun made a face and patted Dearka's hand, then squirmed out of his arm.

_Bastards! Both of you! How dare you!_ Jealous rage filled Yzak to the point that he was shaking, and he kicked the plant with all his might. It teetered precariously. _I hope it cracks your heads, _Yzak growled, stalking back to his table and pushing past a surprised waitress with nary an apology.

"I'll have that drink." Yzak snatched a glass up and downed it, ignoring the astonished look on Nicol's face. He reddened and coughed fitfully, but already he was reaching for his second glass.

"All right!" Grinning, Nicol raised his glass and sipped. Whatever happened to Yzak he didn't know, but if it made him drink, yay for it!

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Like Yzak, Dearka ignored the cocktails the waiter brought. But unlike Yzak, Dearka was quite the drinker. He ordered tequila shots instead.

It was on his sixth shot that he yawned. "I'm bored."

Athrun checked his watch. "It's past an hour already. I don't know what could've kept her," he replied, pretending to be mildly distressed.

"Dude, are you nervous? She's your fiancee, for crying out loud." Dearka rolled his eyes.

Athrun sipped the bright-blue liquid in his glass. "Nervous? Not really. Well, okay, maybe a bit." After all, that _was_ his reason for forcing Dearka to come with him on this "date".

"What's to be nervous about? She's a girl. You know, female of the species. Those pretty little things with big tits and butts," he chuckled.

Athrun laughed. "Dearka, keep your voice down. People will think you're a pig."

Dearka snickered. "Like _you _aren't. I bet we're in this isolated, dimly-lit booth hardly by chance." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Athrun. "You're planning to make the moves on her here!"

Athrun laughed harder. "No way would I make the moves if you were here! You're not getting a free show!"

"Aha!" Dearka crowed. "I'm right! You ARE planning something dirty! You perv!"

"I am NOT!"

"Are too! Something like this, maybe?" Dearka put his arm around Athrun. "Oh Lacus honey, you're feeling cold? I know a better way to get you warmer. It involves you, me, a bottle of champagne and a hot tub!"

Athrun guffawed. "Dearka, if that's a sample of your pick-up lines, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend because I have girlfriends!" Dearka chortled. Other diners were now turning to look at them. "So, Lacus honey, I've got a bed with your name on it. What say I introduce you two?" He squeezed and stroked Athrun's shoulder.

"Uhm. Dearka. People are staring." Athrun made a face, patted his friend's hand, then squirmed out his grasp. "Thank you for lessons on how to make a move on girls!" Athrun said loud enough for people to hear.

Dearka gave him a weird look, until Athrun tromped on his foot. "Answer, damn it," he hissed.

"OW-oh! No sweat my geeky friend! Call Dearka the expert anytime!" Dearka hollered back. They burst into laughter again, neither of them noticing Yzak at all.

**-to be continued-**

Reviews are appreciated! Chapter 4 coming up soon! ;p


	4. When Drunk, Don't Pass Out!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long delay. This is the final chapter of "Roommate Jumble". This is especially dedicated to **Lord Ma-koto** and **SlvrSoleAlchemist1.** Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam SEED nor its characters.

Roommate Jumble: Chapter 4

"Um, Yzak?" A wide-eyed Nicol fumbled for words as he watched the older boy down cup after cup of sake. Watching him, Nicol remembered a Spongebob Squarepants episode where Spongebob entered Sandy's air-filled dome without his aqua helmet, and had ended up drinking all the water in sight, from the birdbath to the flower vase. Yzak had consumed all the complimentary drinks and was now attacking a bottle of sake with malicious gusto.

Dumbfounded, Nicol couldn't help but stare. Yzak loathed alcohol, and drank at most glass of wine only when social graces called for it. So why was he acting like an alcoholic escaped from rehab? He nearly jumped when Yzak spoke.

"Whu zhu…shtarin' at, dum'ass?" Slurred, his words lacked their usual bite. He tried to glare but all he could manage was an unfocused squint-glare. _A "square", _Nicol thought randomly, and he smothered a giggle. Clearly the alcohol had taken effect.

"Are you okay?" Nicol asked. "I think you're drinking too much," he added tentatively.

Yzak downed another cup and slammed it down. "An I think…yur talkin too mush," he growled. His flushed face reddened even more. "Make y'shelf useful…and get me…another bot'l…" His head dropped a notch. "I'll jush…wait here." He stretched his arms onto the table and laid his head down. Barely a minute later, he was snoring softly.

_Great! _Nicol exhaled with relief. _At least that's over! _He pushed his chair back and, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Yzak, left to look for Athrun.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at Athrun and Dearka's table, a similar success had been scored - except that the enemy didn't go down quietly.

Dearka had consumed almost two liters of tequila - 1.65 L to be exact - and showed only the mildest signs of intoxication. Two hours had passed already. Baffled, he commented:

"Wow, Dearka. You sure can drink."

The blond grinned cheekily. "Hell, this is just for starters. I had a heavy lunch before you picked me up."

Athrun groaned inwardly. _If this keeps up, I'll be here till morning with this bottomless pit! _He racked his brain for a solution - and then he got it! He turned, focusing on a spot behind Dearka.

"Dearka! Look! Who's that blonde Yzak's with?" Athrun widened his eyes and pointed.

"Huh?! Yzak's here?" Dearka turned, craning his head to look. Athrun swiftly delivered a special ninja chop to the back of his friend's head. Dearka slumped forward, unconscious. Athrun quickly hoisted his friend on his feet and dragged him towards the exit.

"Athrun! Wait!" He turned and saw Nicol hurrying towards him, a big grin on his face. "Hey! We made it! Yzak's out cold too."

Athrun nodded, grinning. "Good. But we better hurry. We can't have them wake up till we're done with them." Nicol nodded his agreement and rushed off to get Yzak.

_The next morning; room 310._

On the queen-sized bed, Yzak stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Unh…damn headache," he groaned sleepily. "Need Advil…" He tried to roll off the bed only to be restrained as arms tightened around him.

"Huh?" Jolted awake, he turned - and promptly screamed.

"Dearkaaaa!"

"Hnhwhat?!" The blond tumbled out of bed, dressed only in boxers. Shocked, Yzak looked down at himself and saw he was similarly dressed - or undressed, however you want to see it. He rolled off the bed and immediately saw his clothes scattered on the carpet. One shoe lay on the bedside table.

"The fuck?" he shouted, confused.

"Oi, Yzak, keep your voice down," Dearka yawned, hoisting himself over the side of the bed, "You're gonna give me a heart at-" His words were cut off by a pillow that hit him squarely in the face. He toppled over.

"The hell's your problem?" Dearka demanded, springing to his feet. He was fully awake now. "And what are you doing in my room, dressed…like…like…" Dearka slowly looked down at himself and blanched. "Oh. Shit. Did we do it?"

Yzak's face reddened in a mix of anger and embarrassment, and he began gathering up his clothes. "You look shocked, Elthman," he seethed. The events of last night hit him full force. "Were you expecting _Zala_ instead?" He shot back.

"Zala? What?" Dearka's voice rose in disbelief.

"Cozy up to him after just a night, huh? I hate you."

"What are you _talking _about?" Dearka approached Yzak carefully, lest something be hurled at him again.

"The bar, you moron! You can't even remember who you flirt with?!"

"The bar…?" Dearka's brows furrowed. "But I wasn't flirting with him."

"You had your arm around him. Or is that the new standard of friendship now?" Yzak replied sarcastically.

"That was nothing! We were just messin' around! He was gonna meet Lacus Clyne and I was teasing him about it," came the vehement denial.

"Pathetic excuses."

"Yeah, well what's it to you anyway?" Dearka shot back. He immediately realized he'd gone too far. Yzak look like he'd been slapped.

"Hmph, it's nothing. I don't care." Yzak turned away. "I have no idea how I ended up here but I think I've overstayed. I'm using your bathroom."

Dearka cursed himself, hurrying to Yzak. "Yzak, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to explain, it's none of my -"

"But is IS your business," Dearka overrode him smoothly, sliding his arms around the other's waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Yzak struggled but Dearka held him tight.

"There's only one person I flirt with. I hope you know who that is." He kissed Yzak on the cheek and released him. "Go use the bathroom now." He turned away and began picking up his clothes from the floor, surprised when he heard a huff behind him.

"Oh really? That didn't seem much like flirting to me."

Dearka turned and saw Yzak standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to kiss me more?"

His surprise quickly dissolved into lechery and, grinning, the blonde walked over to him. "You are _so_ dead, Jule."

"Try me."

"More than willing to." He ran his hands down Yzak's shoulders and bending down, planted a soft kiss on his partner's lips, delighted when he felt them curve up into a smile.

"Let's take this someplace more comfortable."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Onboard the Vesalius_

Nicol entered the room he shared with Yzak and immediately noticed Dearka's beddings piled on Yzak's bed. He feigned ignorance and turned to Yzak, who was sitting at his desk.

"Hi, Yzak."

"Nicol, are you aware that you snore?" Yzak asked.

"I do?" Nicol shrugged. "I didn't know."

"Well, you do. You kept me up last time. Go back to Athrun." And without waiting for a reply, the sulky youth left the room.

Athrun, who had been passing by, poked his head into the room. "You don't snore."

"Who cares? Mission accomplished!" They exchanged high-fives and began stripping Nicol's beddings.

**- end - **

I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated! Check out my Gilbert/Talia fics too. Thank you!


End file.
